


Trapped

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, What Did You Expect, kinda rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Can't remember exactly but someone asked some wall sex shenzed so here it is!





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yeah, I'm supposed to be writing something else.   
> Here is what I wanted to do for kinktober but school, stuff and life happened  
> Let's say it's for valentine's day!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

He couldn't move, something digging in his wrists, tied in his back. _Rope_. But he felt more concerned by the one responsible for this, currently pinning him to the wall. Zed's hands roamed the warm body, still clothed, chuckling at the shiver under his touch.. Then his hand trailed down, cupping firmly Shen's cock through his pants, satisfied to feel it stiffen. The Eye of Twilight's heavy breathing proved how much he was affected by the ministrations.

 

« Eager... » a dark smirk on his face, reducing the gap between them to claim his mouth. Surprised, the ninja surrended to it, allowing in the cruel tongue without resistance. _Too much, not enough_.

Zed took his time then parted when Shen started to grind against him, restless in his bounds.

 

« Something you want ? »

 

« Untie me » voice definitly not breaking from the tension imposed.

 

« And why would I do that ? You look so nice like that. » he purred in the crook of the other's neck then busied himself with marking him, flesh decorated with bruises bordering pain. At last the Master of shadows was rewarded by a shuddering groan. Shen immediatly shut his mouth, more noises would only make his situation worse. _That's what he want_. And he didn't intend to give it, no matter how difficult it was not to surrender to the rough treatment.

 

« Not gonna answer ? Let's see if I can change that. » He gave a last lick at his neck then yanked down the ninja's pants without ceremonies, erection aching for attention. Zed did the same with his own clothing then stroked both of them in a loose grip. At last skin to skin, the friction made them moan in unison, waiting for more. It felt like a sweet victory when the Eye of Twilight bucked in his hand, his control over himself crumbling bit by bit as time passed. His captor, satisfied with the reaction earned, indulged their urges, giving a few rolls of hips, just enough to weaken the last resistances opposed.

 

« Your body cannot lie to me » again this dark voice, so good at whispering profanities without any shame, while he kneeled and ran a hungry look over the man he would call his. The Master of shadows took in hand the hard flesh, smearing the precum then stroking slowly. « See this ? You want it as much as I... Quit denying yourself » Upon his words, he went down on the ninja, hand massaging a thick thigh and he loved the trembling that overtook Shen. Under the struggling, he kept him pressed to the wall and came back to his erection, alternating between lapping and sucking, careful not to cross the limit and let him come too soon. Looking up, it made Zed's blood boil with harsh lust to see how much pleasure he could offer to him and the way the usually blank mask was fractured, revealing a rare sight of vulnerability and abandon.

« D-Don't stop- » this wasn't yet the kind of begging he waited but it was indeed music to his ear, a proof of the Eye of Twilight coming undone by his hand. But he wasn't finished and although he'd like to taste and bring him to completion, he had his own needs to take care of.

 

There was a frustrated whimper coming from above when Zed stopped then stood up to pull him into a crushing kiss, devouring any sound made. Short of breath, they parted but still as close, gazes locked : a desperation badly hidden met a fierce want, to satisfy and to ravish. _This sick love, may it consume us_. He focused on his own arousal, now painfully reminding its presence and decided to get things moving. Without hesitation, he turned Shen face to the wall in a swift motion and laughed at the surprised noise he made when he found himself presenting his back to the Master of shadows. The angry glare he received was a beautiful prize, for the barrier the latter let down, showing his emotions. And the even more delightful moan he let out when he shoved one slicked finger inside of him, unable of waiting anymore.

 

The preparation was quick and rough but he still made sure to avoid any unnecessary pain. By the time he could work three fingers inside the ninja, said man was shaking from stimulation, his spot making heat pool in his groin. The muffled groans, how much he tried his best to restrain these noises knowing very well the effect on his captor, all this got the better of Zed as he fought for a last second of control over himself. He lubed his member then pushed in the loosened entrance without any second-thought, already relaxing in the tight warmth around him. He almost missed the wanton moan that resonated after his and he would kill to hear it again.

With his first thrusts, slamming back home, he maintained Shen's head against the wall, maybe just for the display of dominance as he pounded harded into the latter.

 

Maybe later he would deny it but leaving the control to the Master of shadows was just what he needed, to let down his responsibilities just for a little moment and most of all, to be held was the best. Surrending to the man he grew up with, someone he valued even after what he did, was a peculiar kind of comfort he craved. They always needed the other and it would never change.

Each thrust rocked his broad frame, deep in his most intimate place and the Eye of Twilight loved and searched the contact. The roughness of their lovemaking always got him on the end, his long-denied climax building even faster when Zed increased the pace. He knew he wouldn't last long but the latter wouldn't allow him release without begging so in a hopeless urge, he turned his head just enough to meet his eyes.

 

_This._ This was definitely why he would never be tired of playing with Shen : the heated glance he found, at the limit of pain and the tears freshly shed. His own body reacted to it and merely rutted in the man, in an impatient hurry and the new pleas sounded so unreal to be true. To feel the ninja writhing in his bounds, utterly fucked was all Zed needed to cum, burried in his 'lover' and letting out a debauched moan.

Once down of his high, he gave a helpful hand to the ninja, bringing him to climax with a few jerks as he spilled against the wall. In the haze of bliss, Shen took some time to register the soft kisses left on his neck, cheek and lips, silent endearments offered on his skin while he cut the ropes. His wrists were sore, angry red marks that would stay a bit but nothing too serious. Before he could collapse, Zed supported him so they lay on the ground, still in silence. Before sleep claimed him, Shen felt warm hands over him, soothing the best it could the aches inflicted, touch almost shy where it had previously been rough.

 

_Reverence_

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here is my little cave, visits are appreciated! https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
